


Something Stupid

by Catclaw



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-05-09
Updated: 2004-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-30 13:48:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catclaw/pseuds/Catclaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will does something stupid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Stupid

Don’t do anything stupid. He tells me that so often. What exactly does he think I’m going to do? Spring a pirate from his jail cell? What can I say when it comes to Elizabeth I’m always a little rash.

She’s dear to me, close to my heart. My heart, which is being quickly stolen by the charismatic pirate, that accompanies me. Which, by the way, does bother me slightly. After all he is a pirate, a _male_ pirate.

I wonder what he would make of my latest idea. I want to kiss him. Is that something stupid? Perhaps, but I want to know what those lips would feel like under mine. Especially if I’m about to walk into, what could be my death, to save Elizabeth.

I will not allow him to walk into his death for something that is my problem. I walk up behind him and gaze over his shoulder at the scene before us. Hundreds of pirates stand between us, or more correctly me, and Elizabeth.

He turns to face me and I can already see the cogs turning behind his beautiful eyes. It’s now or never. I gently clasp his head between my palms and lean in and brush my lips over his. His hands automatically come up to my head to hold me in place. As my own hands move down his back and cup his arse as my mouth opens to accept his questing tongue.

Eventually the kiss ends and he stands there dazed. And so I use the distraction to slip past him to go and do something stupid.


End file.
